


Toadman brutally destroys a small bottle of your aspirations for life

by Penaltygames



Category: Mega man - Fandom, Megaman - Fandom, Rockman - Fandom
Genre: For Geminiman on tumbr, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penaltygames/pseuds/Penaltygames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tfw your froggy boyfriend destroys your future for the sake of Doctor Wily</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toadman brutally destroys a small bottle of your aspirations for life

Toadman stood in front of you, grinning as much as he could for someone with no mouth. In his hand, he held a vial that shone a bright blue. He croaked in a false cheeriness, and tapped the vial.

"Golly, this thing sure is bright, ribbit. You must have quite the future ahead of you!" He laughed at this, wiping a gooey tear from his eye.

"P-please, Toadman," you plea, "We were partners! You dont have to do this! Just run away with me and we don't have to worry about Wily any more!"

"Worry? Hardly, ribbit. I don't know if you understand. Wily is my master, and I will put him before all others. Including you, "my love"." He chortled once more, and swirled the vial once more. "Don't you see? I'm happy to do this! While I'm sorry we have to end this little romance of ours, anything for him."

He lifted the hand holding the little glass bottle. You gasp, and let out a final string of begs and persuasions. Toadman doesn't buy any of it. He slams the vial in the floor, shattering it instantly. You shriek, having now seen your bottle of hopes and dreams crushed before your very eyes. You crumple onto the ground, and Toadman laughs above you.


End file.
